Many graphical applications, such as video games, three-dimensional (3D) object and video rendering applications, and other similar graphical applications, include complex underlying problems for appropriately determining solutions to geometry-based issues. Geometry-based issues can include visualization issues with regard to how a portion of an object is visualized in light of obstacles or other elements in a virtual space. For example, one particular geometry-based issue in graphical applications is determining the visibility of an object in the virtual space.
Conventionally, geometry-based issues involving the visibility of objects from one or more points of observation are computationally complex. For example, determining whether an object is visible from the vantage point of a character in a video game may involve many different considerations. The considerations can include obstacles that may obstruct visibility, other virtual elements such as additional characters that may obstruct visibility, how many points of observation (e.g., eyes) are directed towards an element, and other similar considerations.
It follows that as the number of elements for which visibility is being determined increases, the computational complexity for accurately and quickly determining visibility also increases. Accordingly, conventional solutions may limit a total number of visibility calculations in order to leverage computations to a feasible level. However, if the number of visibility calculations are limited, immersive experiences that take into consideration real-time visibility for a large portion of a virtual space are difficult to obtain.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.